Revenge is Sweet
by a-drop-of-rain
Summary: ReixKai complete Kai just came back from the demolition boys and finds Rei in tears. What has it got to do with Voltaire? and what will happen when Kai finds out? YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The next one will be longer….. enjoy! ^^ Revenge is Sweet 

Chapter 1: needing answers

KAI'S P.O.V 

"Hey buddy!" that's Tyson. He's always so loud. Atleast it keeps me awake. Giggling. It must be Max. "Kai!" yep, it's Max. Oh, there's Chief. The brains…. And Dizzi. "Hello Kai. Welcome back."  I smiled at them. SMILED! Well I guess that's new. "We're just gonna get something to eat. Wanna come?" Tyson's always thinking about food. "Nah, I think I'll get some sleep." I'm not actually tired, just not hungry. Plus, there's still someone I wanna see…..

**_~END KAI'S P.O.V~ _**

Tyson, Max and Kenny left the room after welcoming Kai back from leaving the Demolition boys. He didn't have black Dranzer anymore either. Kai looked around the room and noticed a figure huddled in the corner. As he walked over he noticed it was Rei. Kai wondered why Rei hadn't said hello like the rest of the team. Suddenly Kai saw something no one else had. Rei was crying. Not just fell-over-grazed-my-knee crying but got-shot-in-the-head-watching-my-family-burn-and-drown crying. Kai was shocked. He did the only thing he knew. He put his arm around Rei to comfort him. Rei shifted a bit under the touch but then buried his face in Kai's shoulder as he began to cry more.  Kai wrapped his other arm around rei and began hugging him tighter. 'I wonder what happened?' kai thought. 'how could the others just go out now and leave him like this? I must talk to him….. when he's calmed down.' And kai didn't say anything to rei. just kept comforting him while he cried out his sorrows. There was a knock on the door and immediately rei jumped up and whipped his face so it would look like he hadn't been crying. Rei went to answer the door and didn't look back at kai once. When the gang were all having dinner max decided to try and make conversation. "so guys, what did you do while we were out?" rei was silent. Kai looked at rei who didn't look back. "nothing." Was kai's simple reply. He didn't know if rei wanted him to tell. Soon he would get some answers. Soon.


	2. a little bit of love and a whole lot of ...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the song. DON'T SUE!!  Couldn't get it on the 1st chappie so please don't flame me about it. I am sorry…. Onwards!!! Oh and feel free to send me an email. Please r&r Revenge is sweet 

**_Chapter 2:_**

After dinner everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep. Mr Dickenson had gone all out this time and got them each their own room. After Kai was sure everyone was asleep, he snuck into Rei's room.  The door wasn't locked so Kai walked straight in. He saw Rei lying on his bed. Kai thought Rei looked so cute when he had his eyes shut. "Rei?" Kai whispered, just incase Rei was asleep like the others. "hmmm…." Rei mumbled sleepily. Kai continued talking in his normal volume now that he knew that Rei was atleast half awake. "Wake up. We're talking." "Now? The whole group?" Rei really wanted to go to sleep, but Kai wouldn't let him. "Yes now, no not the whole group, just us."  So Rei slowly opened his eyes and sat upright. "ok, I'm awake. Now you, sit, talk." Rei said to Kai in an ordering voice. Kai knew he was just joking so he sat down on the end of the bed to where Rei was pointing. "Would you mind telling me what was going on today that got you all upset?". This question had been bothering Kai all afternoon. Rei hung his head then looked back at Kai with a weak smile. "It's stupid." Kai was………… worried? He didn't know what he felt but he did know one thing. "Listen, Rei. It made you cry so it obviously matters to you a lot and whatever matters isn't stupid, so try me." Rei had never known Kai could say something like that. He wanted to tell Kai, he really did but…….. he just couldn't. For both of their sake. And safety. 

Kai could see Rei wasn't gonna tell him. Rei had his head down again. Kai wondered if there was something interesting on the bed but he took two fingers and gently lifted Rei's chin and said softly "You can trust me." "I know I can," said Rei, taking his chin off Kai's hand. "It's just that……well…….fine, I'll tell you." Rei started to whisper. "It's…….. Voltaire. Yes, your grandfather. Anyway, he heard me talking to Max about…… something…. And he got angry and……." Rei began to sob and Kai had already heard enough. Once again Kai put his around Rei's shoulders. Rei sniffled and whipped away his tears. "I'm sorry, Kai. Thanks for being there though." Kai blushed a little and quickly pecked Rei on the lips. They were both surprised. Kai got off the bed and moved over to the door. He was turning the handle when a warm hand fell on his shoulder. Kai half turned around before his lips were caught with Rei's. They slowly broke and Rei smiled slyly as he grabbed Kai's hand and led him back towards the bed. Rei laid kai down gently but Kai rolled over on top. Kai stuck his tongue inside of Rei's mouth and started exploring while Rei moaned wanting more. Rei soon dominated and roughly let his tongue travel all over Kai's body, down to his hips. He looked up at Kai and growled. "Wow," said Kai. "I never knew you could be so domineering." "That ain't nuthin,'" Rei said in a gangster type of voice. "Let me show you how to dance with the Drigger." And with that Rei pulled Kai up off the bed, turned on some music and started to dance. Rei grabbed Kai's hand and started singing:

Like the movie scene,

In the sweetest dream,

I have pictured us together.

Now to feel your lips,

On my finger tips,

I have to say is even better…

Than I ever thought it could possibly be,

It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free.

From all of my sadness,

The tears that I've cried.

I have spent all of my life

Waiting for tonight, ohhh

When you would be here in my arms.

Waiting for tonight, ohhh

I've dreamed of this love for so long,

Waiting for tonight, ohhh, ohhhohhh

Tender words you say,

Take my breath away,

Love me now and leave me never.

And a sacred place,

Lost in your embrace,

I wanna stay in this forever.

I think of the days when the sun used to set,

On my empty heart all alone in my bed,

Tossing and turning emotions were strong,

I knew I had to hold on.

Waiting for tonight, ohhh

When you would be here in my arms.

Waiting for tonight, ohhhh

I've dreamed of this love for so long,

Waiting for tonight, ohhhh

When you would be here in my arms,

Waiting for tonight, ohhhh

I've dreamed of this love for so long,

Waiting for tonight, 

Ohhhh ohhhohhh

Ohhh ohhhohhh

Ohhh ohhh ohhhohhh

Ohhh ohhh ohhhohhh

Gone all the days when the sun used to set,

On my empty heart all alone in my bed.

Tossing and turning, emotions were strong.

But I knew I had to hold on.

The song went on for a little while longer. During that song Rei had gradually started undressing himself. He was now down to his boxers and he slowly slid them off.


	3. not what u expect!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own……. But still wishing……

A/n: Sorry it's a bit late. I've been busy doing stuff with friends. Sorry but they come 1st. once again not long. Review or email me  and tell me whether you would like long chappies that take a while or short, quick to update chappies. It's really up to you. So once again r&r. thanx.

Revenge is sweet 

**_Chapter 3:_**

****

Kai just stood, staring. Rei blushed. Kai blushed. They looked at eachother and Rei made a pout as he said " I'm all nakey and your not even a little." "Awwww, poor baby. I'll fix that." Said Kai taking off his scarf. Then shoes and socks. Then shirt and as he was about to unzip his pants Rei landed his hand on top. Kai looked up to Rei who just shook his head and said, "Let me do the honors." So Kai removed his hand as Rei slid the zip down and slowly pulled down Kai's pants then roughly ripped off his boxers. Kai looked down surprised at rei. Rei smiled sheepishly, "sorry, couldn't wait…" he answered a little embarrassed. Kai just laughed. Rei stopped smiling and stood up. With seriousness in his tone he looked at Kai and said, "Your laughing at me. Man, Kai, this is all a big joke to you, isn't it? Your just desperate for a fuck and you think, oh, Rei's easy." "Rei, you've gone mad." Kai stated. "You know I don't think that." 

"Prove it." Rei said quickly.

"What?"

"Prove that your not just using me for sex."

"How?"

"Hmmmm,…….. no sex until I say so and you have a week to show me what sweet things you can do for me with out sex involved." 

Kai nodded. "Ok then. It starts tomorrow. See you then."  And with that he went back to his own room. In the morning Kai looked tired. Last night he had stayed up all night, organizing things for Rei. But he had to quickly get going. Rei might wake up soon. So Kai set up in the kitchen cooking. He cooked pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon, ham, an omelette and made some cereal, freshly squeezed juice and some milk. Kai put it on a tray with a couple of flowers decorating the border as he took the stuff into Rei's room. 


	4. i don't know wat 2 call it '

**Disclaimer:** ………*whimpers*………..nope…………… damn!

**A/n:** G'DAY! Thanks to those who reviewed. I know the last chapter was a bit weird. I promise it will get better. This chapter is longer than the others. Now, onwards……..

**_Chapter 4_** Rei was spread across the bed and his sheet was half-on, half-off. Kai smiled at the image before him. He quietly walked over and placed the tray on the bedside table while whispering in Rei's ears. Rei mumbled something sleepily. Kai shook him gently while whispering, "Wake up, kitten." Kai was trying hard not to wake the others. Rei slowly sat up blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light. "What? Kai?" Rei was still in sleep mode. "Morning sleepy." Kai smiled taking the tray and placing it on Rei's lap. Rei looked amazed at all the food Kai had prepared for him. Looking back at Kai, Rei said his thanks and gave Kai a hug.  Half way through eating his morning meal Rei decided he was full and offered the rest to Kai. Kai accepted and finished it all off. After he finished he told Rei to start getting ready while he woke the others. First Kai went to Kenny's room. He tried shaking him, yelling at him, even poking him. After he tried those non-successful attempts Kai did the only thing he had left to do. He yelled out "WE'VE LOST ALL THE DATA!!"  Kenny quickly sat upright. Looking around the room in urgency he spotted Kai with an evil smirk on his face. "Up!" Kai shouted. Kenny, being afraid of Kai, quickly jumped up out of bed and was rushing around the room getting ready. Next Kai went to Max's room. When he walked in he found the room empty. 'Maybe he's already up…..' thought Kai. So Kai moved up the hallway to Tyson's room. He could hear him snoring even with the door shut. A gasp escaped Kai's mouth as he saw the image portrayed before his eyes. Inside Tyson's bed was not only Tyson but Tyson and Max snuggled up. It didn't bother Kai though, he was just surprised. After all why should it bother him? He loved Rei. Kai stopped his train of thoughts when he yelled out at Max and Tyson to get up and get ready. Relising that Kai had found out about them Tyson and Max blushed. Kai just walked out of the room, downstairs to the entrance, ready for the day. Rei was just about to leave his room when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find a delivery guy standing there, holding a dozen, multi-coloured roses. The delivery guy passed the flowers to rei who took them and looked at the card. It read: 

_Dearest Rei,_

_I send you these with all the love in the world. See you soon._

_Kai  xxxooo_

Rei smiled while putting the flowers into a vase with water. Rei walked down to where the rest of the team was waiting. Kenny was yawning, typing something on Dizzy, Kai was standing by himself with his arms crossed looking into nowhere and then he noticed that Tyson and Max had their arms around each others waist. Rei decided to pay no attention to it right now. As he walked up to his captain, Kai looked at him. Rei took his hand and led him a little way away from the rest of the group. "Kai," Rei started, "Just after you left my room this morning I remembered what I had said last night. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that. It's just that I was in a bad mood and- " Kai cut him off. " Rei, it's ok. I want to."

They both smiled and went back to the gang. No one had noticed they were gone. Everyone was watching Max holding up a screw saying to Tyson, "Hey, wanna screw?" they all started laughing and Rei threw a glance at Kai who only just saw it. "Awww, don't tease me Maxy!" Tyson said pouting and crossing his arms. " sorry, babe." Max said wrapping his arms around Tyson in a loving hug, which Tyson gladly returned. Soon they all left the building to go to train. At the park, Max and Tyson were beybattling, Kenny was updating Dranzer, which left Kai sitting against a tree with arms crossed and eyes closed, and Rei was sitting away from the team near a fountain. He was just staring at nothing, not knowing that Kai was secretly keeping an eye on him. Suddenly Kai got up from his spot, getting really worried about Rei, and moved towards his loved one. "Rei?" he asked as he sat down. "Rei?" he said a bit louder. "Hmmm…." Was Rei's reply.   "Tell me what's wrong…" said Kai as he moved Rei to sit on Kai's lap. "Please?" Kai whispered in his ear. They half didn't notice the other  members of the bladebreakers eyes on them and half didn't care. "Well," started Rei giving Kai a quick peck on the lips before continuing. "I am grateful to you for the flowers and breakfast but _please_ no more."

"Rei, if you didn't like them say so……"

"No, I love them. I really do. It's just that it makes me feel……well……useless."

"One more thing?" said Kai with a smirk.

"What?" Rei said getting worried. Kai pointed towards the sky and as Rei looked up he saw a plane writing a message in the sky. After it had finished it read: I luv Rei, Luv Kai! 

"Thank you!" Rei said planting kisses all over his koi's face. His smile then faded and he said, "But no more." Then smiled again, pressing a big kiss on kai's wet lips. 

"Thank you." Rei whispered again. They stood up, brushing themselves off. They blushed as they noticed the rest of the group gawking at them. Rei started walking back towards the hotel, Kai following. Rei felt Kai's hand brush his ass and looked back at Kai who just smirked and said, "Dirt." Rei grabbed his hand as they ran the rest of the way back to the hotel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ******** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**a/n: **ok, I hope this chap was longer and I am sorry it has been so long. I will try and update once a week. It's just with school just starting this week and stuff it's been busy. But I hope you all keep reading and there will be some lemon in future chapters. Wait, and good things will happen…… well, tata for now…. ^_~


	5. Lemon with a peach?

**Disclaimer**: nah uh………. ;_;

**A/n:** heya! I'm back! 

Jordan: unfortunately…

a-drop-of-rain: SHUT UP, JORDAN! Every body this is Jordan. He is a figment of my imagination *~*

Jordan: NO! I am my own person. 

a-drop-of-rain: once again, SHUT UP!!! 

Jordan: …………

a-drop-of-rain: that's better! ^_^

**Chapter 5**

****

"Kai and Rei?" Tyson said disbelievingly.

"Aren't they so cute together?" said Max.

"NO!"

"Tyson be happy for them like they are for us." 

"I'll try…." They said going back to training. 

Back at the hotel Rei and Kai were in a lift and headed for floor 12. Kai heard a small whimper escape Rei's mouth. "Daijoubu ka?" Rei looked to the floor and nodded. The doors to the lift opened with a _bing. _Rei stepped out then smiled back at Kai then started to run down the hall to Kai's room. He stopped outside the door and waited for Kai. Kai came and opened the door motioning for Rei to go inside. Rei ran into the room then straight to the bedroom. Kai followed and looked at Rei on the bed and said, "Are you sure?" Rei patted beside himself, motioning for Kai to sit there. As Kai sat down Rei whispered a light, "Definitely." 

Rei pressed his lips lightly against Kai's who pressed harder, nibbling on Rei's lower lip. Rei slightly opened his mouth in which Kai took as his chance and stuck his tongue in as Rei massaged it with his own. As their tongues mangled together they started undressing. Now they only had their boxer shorts and shirts on. They separated to lift each others shirts over their head. They continued kissing while slipping off their boxers. They finally broke the kiss panting for air. As their breathing quickly slowed down back to normal, Rei jumped on top of Kai only just hearing, "Oh no you don't."  before being tackled to underneath Kai and then smothered with sloppy kisses all over his body. Kai finally reached his destination. Rei's dick. He started kissing at the base and then started kissing downwards (or is it upwards?) to the tip. Kai was lightly teasing it with the tip f his tongue getting it erect. Kai placed his mouth over it and wrapped his tongue around it, sucking, giving Rei uncontrollable pleasure. Kai stopped, moved up to Rei's face and said, "You better be ready…." "I am." Rei whispered exasperated. Kai turned Rei over and slowly, taking care not to hurt Rei, stuck one finger in, then two, then three, moving them around a bit. Hearing a pained scream coming from Rei, Kai kissed the back of his koi's head, running his hands through the silken hair, whispering comforting words to him. As Kai removed his fingers he replaced them with his 'tool'. One hand was slowly stroking Rei's quivering member and the other still running through Rei's hair. Suddenly they both stopped mid-way in their actions when they heard a knock at the door. Then they saw the door handle turn and gasped when they realized who the figure was standing in the door way. " Kai, you disgust me!" Rei and Kai tried to move to a more polite position but couldn't. It seemed like their bodies were frozen. "Grandfather…" 

~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~

well that's it people!!!! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that it took so long!!!!!  ***on hands and knees begging*** please please please forgive me!!!!!

Well the next chapter will be updated sooner….if u don't review it will take longer.. it's up to you…. Well, hope you liked it. See you again soon….

Love ~a_drop_of_rain~ ^_~


	6. over powered

**Disclaimer:** NO!!!! damn I am sick of saying this…. It just makes me sad…=(

**A/n: **back again!!! Yay!

Jordan: THERE'S NOONE READING THIS!!! HAHAHAHA! 

Me: Shut up, Jordan! There is too…..

Jordan: uh uh!

Me: yeah

Jordan: nah

Me: yeah

Jordan: nah

Me: aghh! Stuff it! If there are people still reading this…. Thank you and here's the next chapter….

~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grandfather…" Kai said it in a tone of confusion and distaste. "Get off of….. **_that_**." Voltaire said motioning towards Rei. Rei snarled at both the comment and what Voltaire had done to Kai when he was just a chibi. Voltaire grabbed Kai by the ankle and dragged him off the bed, slamming Kai into the wall. "Your punishment will commence later. For now…" Voltaire turned his attention to the terrified and angry Rei. Rei screamed in pain as he was pulled from the bed by his hair and then thrown to the ground to be kicked repeatedly in the ribs. Kai watched as tears stung his eyes. This hurt him more than his own beatings. Suddenly Voltaire said, "Come in." and in walked Tala. "Go." Voltaire just pointed to Rei expecting Tala to know what to do… and he did. Kai also knew what Tala was going to do to Rei. The same thing had happened to him before. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He cried out tears falling freely down his cheeks. As he ran towards Rei his grandfather stepped in the way so Kai just pushed him away. Unfortunately, before Kai got to Rei, Tala grabbed himm and held him back knowing what would happen if they let Rei and Kai together. Kai outstretched his arm to Rei. "Rei grab on to my hand!" Kai yelled. Rei didn't move. "Come on, Rei! I know you can do it!" Rei stirred alittle so it was only visible for Kai to know he was conscious. "PLEASE! KITTEN!!" Kai yelled again before Rei pounced up and quickly grabbed his hand. A large light of energy shot out and knocked Tala back to where Voltaire was unconscious.  Unwantingly, Kai let go of Rei and shoved his grandfather and Tala out of  their hotel room window which was on the 14th floor. Kai quickly ran back to Rei and held him close, trying to get him to regain consciousness.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

I know! I know! It was very, very short!!! Gomen nasai!!!!  I just had to stop this chapter here and I will add another chapter tonight aswell. Here we go!!! See you in the next chapter!

Jordan:  AND ME!!!

Me: hmm, Jordan too….maybe..heeheeheehee…,..

Jordan: HEY! I'll be there for sure!

Me: *evil smirk*

tata


	7. some fun for a poor kitty

**Disclaimer:** lookie…….in….other…chappies…..

a./n: wow! This is my 3rd chapter of the day! I hope all this makes up for the late chapter it's just school and stuff is really busy especially with English! Anyway, here we go, on with the story..

Jordan: WAIT! I just wanted to make sure everyone knew I was here……kay! You can continue….

Everyone: ……??? ***anime sweat drop***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei woke up in bed with Kai next to him. Rei tried to get up but stopped in his tracks as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body and as he turned his head he found two big, crimson, orbs starring at him urgently. As Rei settled down, realizing it was Kai, he tried to make out what Kai was saying. "Dajoubuka?ohmygod,tellmewhat'swrong.Howareyouhurt?Pleasebeok.I'llneverforgivemygrandfatherforthis.iamgladheisdeadandiwilldanceonhisgrave.Reispeaktome.Please,ineedtoknowyouralright."

Rei managed to smile with his eyes still wide, "Hi….talk….slower…." So Kai took a deep breath and asked, "Are you alright now?" "Yeah, I guess. Thank you." Rei said giving Kai a kiss on the neck then tracing Kai's jaw line with the soft kisses. Rei moved his lips to Kai's and ran his tongue along Kai's bottom lip who almost immediately opened his mouth to give Rei access. Rei stuck his tongue in Kai's mouth as they started dancing around in each others mouth's. They both quickly kissed again and then separated. Rei moaned in pain and mumbled out, "These fucking pains won't go away…" Kai heard and went to get up when he heard Rei scream out, "FUCK IT!" and he pulled Kai back down to the bed just when Max walked in making sure to keep his eyes closed. "Iknowyou'sareprobablymakingoutwhichiswhymyeyesareclosed,BUT! You two are invited to a party tonight. It's just downstairs. Will Tyson and me see you there?"

"Do we have to???" Rei groaned.

"No." Kai said simple and plain. 

"YES!" Max protested. "Kai, Rei, you better be there or I'm coming to get you." 

"we'll be there…" Rei said in a bored tone rolling his eyes to the back of his head. Then he quickly changed to a smirk and said slyly, "it could be fun…" 

"It could?" Kai said in disbelief.

"It _will_…." Kai was getting suspicious now at what his boyfriend had plans for. 

Max ran back out into the hall into the arms of the mid-night blue haired boy. "They'll be there!" He said in a cheery voice, giving Tyson a playful wink.

~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~

"Rei?! Where are you going?" Kai whined as Rei got off the bed and made his way to the bed-side table draws. 

"I'm going to start getting ready. It's in an hour, Kai. We better hurry." "Rei, it takes me 5 minutes to get ready. Plus it's only down stairs AND you shouldn't even be going in the 1st place because of your injuries." "Kaiiiiii…" Rei started in his pleading voice. "Please let me go. Or I will tell the doctor that you were willing to fuck me, which by the way would hurt more, and not let me do something little."  Rei pouted. "Rei," Kai stared at Rei his eyes slowly softening. "NO!…..Don't pout…..Please…..Rei…Awwwww….FINE!" Rei grinned widely. "Thank you, Honey!" Rei said jumping up and down with excitement. Well, atleast as much as he could without too much pain. Grabbing his clothes out of the draws Rei quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "But I've got some rules!" Kai yelled after him. "That's good. You do that…." 

"Rei?" Kai asked a little confused. "It'll be fun." He heard Rei say inside the bathroom. Kai couldn't take it any more. He had to know what Rei was doing in there. Kai opened the bathroom door to find……..

~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~

heeheehee!!!!

Had to do that! I'll update as soon as possible for you's.  so REVIEW!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?? Or strawberries if you don't like cherries….. whatever your favourite fruit is on to. How bout that? JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!

See you next time on the next exciting episode of…..

I don't know….. I'll update when I can… that's all I'm saying… no more than 2 and a half weeks in between though. 

Jordan: hope you liked this chapter!!!

Me: yes….. WE do! Jordan say goodbye

Jordan: goodbye!

Me: buh bye!!!!!! =^-^=


	8. Costumes

**Disclaimer:** I am a goose thus I can't go to court thus you can't sue me and also coz' I say that….. I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!! 

A/n: Jordan: it's me for the simple fact that the almighty authoress is too tired to be herself. Well, enjoy chapter 8, here it is……

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai opened the bathroom door to find………

Rei on the phone? Yes, Rei was on the phone in the bathroom. Kai didn't even know they had one at all. "Who is it?" he whispered. 'Mariah.' Rei mouthed. Kai groaned then heard Rei say his goodbye then hung up. "So?" Kai asked, not really interested. "She's gonna be at the party tonight. Oh and just before Tyson and Max rang to say that it's a dress-up party. That is SO cool! Now come with me to find a costume." 

Reluctantly Kai went out of the bathroom, following Rei who went to a suitcase that Kai had never noticed before. Rei started shuffling through it and said to Kai, " These are costumes that I have worn for the past couple of years." Rei pulled out a costume and held it in front of him. "This was this years but it was a little big for me. Aha! It's your size and you would be so cute in it." Rei handed the outfit to Kai who just stared at it awhile the said, " A cowboy? You want me to be _a cowboy_?" "Yep!" Rei replied happily, still searching through the suitcase for something that he could wear. "No way, Rei. I'm not missing out on the opportunity to pick what you wear, so shove!" As Kai finished his sentence he moved down next to Rei looking through all the costumes. "How 'bout this?" Kai said holding it up for Rei to see. "Kai, you can't be serious." Rei said only to see Kai's smirk grow. "Totally." 

Rei gulped. "B-b-b-but-" "No but's. Your wearing this and nothing you do or say can change that." Rei put on his best pout and puppydog eyes but it didn't work. "Not this time baby. Now, put 'em on!" Kai said throwing the outfit over to Rei. Rei's lower lip started to quiver and his eyes started to water and then he burst into tears. Kenny came running into the room wondering what was going on. He took one look at the crying Rei and one look at Kai who gave him the death glare and quickly ran back out. Then Tyson came into the room screaming. "Kai! What did you do now?" Kai sent another death glare at Tyson who just ignored it and continued talking. "I knew you'd just end up hurting him!" 

"I didn't!" Kai argued.

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to."

"Did not."

Suddenly Rei's sobs broke into their argument. Both of the boys looked towards Rei who was now lying face down on the bed, kicking and screaming and his sobs had become a lot louder. 

"Now your on your own, buddy!" Tyson said before dashing out of the room. Kai walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rei. "Shhhh, it's alright. You don't have to wear the costume anymore. You can wear whatever you want. I promise." Kai said, playing with Rei's hair, in a desperate attempt to soothe Rei and get him to stop crying. "You…..*sniffle*…promise?" he asked whipping the tears off of his face. "of course." Kai answered bringing Rei into a warm embrace. "So, I don't have to dress up like a Dominatrix then?" "If you really don't want to then no. Go choose an outfit." Kai went to help Rei off the bed when Rei stopped and said, "Oh but I have. What do you think about me as………. An angel?" "I think that would be gorgeous." Kai said giving Rei a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now, how 'bout we go get changed?" "Sounds like a good idea to me." Rei said, running to the suitcase, grabbing the costume then dashing into the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later Rei came out of the bathroom dripping wet with a small towel around his waist and the outfit in his hands. Kai raised one eyebrow as he looked at the boy in question. "Why aren't you dressed?" he finally spoke aloud. "I decided it was too small and too hot in there." Rei said, waving a hand in the direction of the bathroom. "Now it's your turn for a shower." "I don't need one." Kai said lying back down on the bed. "Oh yes, you do! You stink!"  Rei said pointing one hand at Kai and one hand helping to hold up his towel. "Why don't you say what you really think of me?" Kai said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "ok," Rei started to walk towards Kai. "I think that **you** are the most stinky, arrogant, cold-hearted, son of a bitch that I have ever met and YET….. I still love you." Rei had reached Kai and was leaning over him on the bed. After he said those last, soft words Rei placed a small kiss on Kai's nose. Rei straightened and clapped his hands as he told Kai to go have a shower. So Kai got his towel and went to have his shower.

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n: well that's it for this chapter but I'll try and get chapter 9 out today or maybe tomorrow. Oh and if you want a picture of kai and rei in their costumes review and leave your email address and I'll send the picture that I drew of them like that. So, yeah but even if you just want a new chapter or a smile on my face (and lots of others) (and yours) please review…..oh yeah I'm me again! But…

Jordan: I'm still here!!! Bye bye

Me: tata

 xxoo =^-^=


	9. wat has happened in and out of the party...

**Disclaimer:** shhhh….. I know…. U know…… I don't own….

A/n: I have a ton of skool work but 4 once this is coming first… I hate skool…Well I wanna get this fic finished with so I can start a new one. Pls review and tell me whether u want my next fic 2 b a Dragonball z/gt one or beyblade? It's up to you reviewers.

Well here is chapter…… 9? I dunno…. This chapter..

~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

40 minutes later

"Well tie me up and make me part of your cattle!" Rei said as he looked Kai up and down, "Damn! You look SO HOT in that cowboy outfit." Rei said getting his point through to Kai. "But, um…." Rei started to blush. "How do I look?" Kai pretended to think about it for a second. "Hmmmm…. I reckon you look…. Angelic! Oh and don't forget stunning and beautiful." (a/n: the 3 words that have neva been said 2 me! ;_;) "Why thankyou. I now take back all the bad things I said about you before.  I don't think I mentioned this before but I think you smell…. Luscious." 

"You know, right now I am **really** turned on by you."  Kai started sucking on Rei's neck but to his surprise Rei pushed him away. Kai looked to Rei only to find an amused look on his face. "I cannot do something like that. It would be a sin for me to do **that **with a cowboy." Rei said looking innocent. "Well then, could you ask God for this one exception?" Kai asked slipping his hands around Rei's waist. "I could. Oh but would you look at that. He says that first we have to go to that party that starts in 5 minutes." Kai frowned. "Do we have to?" "Yes." Rei smiled at him then lightly smacked him on the butt and said, "Giddyup". Kai and Rei 

then went out of their room and downstairs for the party to start.

1 hour later

"Hey Buddy! Wwwwwwwannnna ddddance?"

"Sure, Roast Turkey!"

"Uh guys," Tyson said laughing a bit. "I think you have had too much to drink. Now, Rei, Kai, give me your drinks…"

"Aghhhhh!" Rei screamed in a high pitched girly voice. Everyone turned to look at him and he just put on this big goofy grin and said, "Did I hear someone sayyyy….." Rei took a deep breath and then continued. " MY DING-A-LING! MY DING-A-LING!" at the top of his lungs. Then Kai finished it off with a bit too much information. "I WANNA TOUCH YOUR DING-A-LING!!!"

they started to laugh and Tyson said "no guys. No one said that." While rolling his eyes to the back of his head. Rei's smile dropped. "oh.." and then he brightened up again. "Let's dance!"

_The Next Day____________________________________________

Rei rolled over and moaned. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was on the floor. ' I must have passed out or fell asleep here. I can't remember **anything**!' he thought. Rei  was startled when he heard a moan coming from beneath his feet. When he looked down between his legs he saw Kai. Rei tried to crawl over to his lover but when he sat up he had a major pain in his groin. Rei slowly laid back down trying to make the pain subside. Kai turned his head to look at Rei as he tried his attempt to get up. "Rei, what's, Aghhh! Fuck!" but just like Rei, Kai felt the pain shoot into his groin. Just then the door burst open and in came the one and only Tyson with a huge grin on his face. "God help us all." Whispered Rei. "Wow!" Tyson exclaimed. "Last night you two were the life of the party and afterwards… well, let's just say you were the party of someone's life." Rei and Kai looked at each other worriedly, then back at Tyson. "What do you mean?" They both asked. Tyson's grin spread wider across his face. "Heehee, I knew you wouldn't remember! Anyway, you two came back to the hotel rooms earlier than anyone else. Mariah went looking for Rei and we told her that he was upstairs but we missed out the part 'with Kai.' We knew this was gonna be something we couldn't miss so we followed her. We all heard noises coming from this room but Mariah thought Rei was being raped or bashed b Kai or something. She opened the door and you two were…*giggles* at it like a cat is to a mouse. Undividable. 69ers and everything, nothing was off limits. I wouldn't be surprised if you's couldn't even get up today." 

Kai and Rei were both extremely red by now. Kai quietly spoke, "Tyson, get out." "I got it on tape?" Tyson offered. "Get OUT!" Both kai and Rei boomed. Tyson hurried out of the room. Rei started giggling which for that received looks from Kai that assumed he was insane..or on the verge if insanity. "What?" Kai asked suspiciously. Rei smiled. "That was fun! So….. are you in the mood for a video?" "Depends which one." Kai answered smirking. "Well," Rei looked away. "I was just wondering if you, um, kinda, maybe wanted to watch that tape Tyson made. I mean, I heard it's pretty good." Kai's smirk grew. "Sure." "Really?" Rei thought that Kai would have thought he was a pervert for even suggesting it. "mmhmm." Kai replied nodding enthusiastically. Using his tiger-like speed, Rei ran out of their room, into Tyson's room, got the tape and back next to Kai in a matter of seconds.

~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a/n: well that is chapter 9! Yay! I remembered which chapter it is! Well this chapter was out quicker all thanx to you reviewers so it really does make me update faster if you review. Pls do!!

K, well….. I'll c u next chapter coz' 4 now I am gonna update my other stories!! Tata.

Luv ~a-drop-of-rain~

Xxoo =^-^=


	10. JUST AN ENDING!

Disclaimer: look in others…..trust me…. I don't own… AT ALL!!( and that includes barney.)

A/n: well, here is the next chapter. this is the last chapter of this fic. It's just that I don't think this is a very good one so I'm gonna concentrate on my others instead. I hope you like it and I am very very VERY sorry for the wait you all have to wait for me to get my chapters out. I'm a total bitch and I give you permission now to flame me. 

~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~

Rei went to get the video but when he put it in and pressed play, "AGHHHHH!!" Kai and Rei screamed. "Tyson! You taped over it?!" They yelled at him. Tyson laughed nervously and blushed. "well, sorry guys. I couldn't miss my show." "BARNEY?! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO MISS BARNEY?!" Kai was getting louder and louder. Tyson just smiled his goofy smile and then quickly ran away. 

Rei giggled. "Oh well." He said. "We can find something else to do. I have a craving for skittles! Yeh! Skittles and ice-cream. Let's go!" and with that Rei pulled Kai out the door. (a/n: 2 things I can't live without! COKE AND SKITTLES!!!!) The two boys ran down the road and finally arrived at the shops. "Yay!" Rei squealed. They went inside and got what they wanted. 

Next they decided to go to the park. They were both sitting on a park bench when something suddenly hit Kai in the face. They both looked to where the object had come from to see Tyson and Max running away. "ARG! TYSON! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" Kai boomed. Rei laughed as Kai stood up and started to chase Tyson around the park. Max came and sat down next to Rei, watching the fiasco aswell. 

"You really love Kai, don't you Rei?" Max asked. "Ofcourse!" Rei nodded. "And you really love Tyson, ne?" this time Max nodded. "Yeah. I really do. I was even thinking of taking him to Poland (or anywhere else) and proposing. What do you think? Should I give it a go?" Rei thought for a while. It would be a huge step for his friends. But Rei knew they were meant to be together forever. "Sure." Rei said. "I think that'd be wonderful for yous."

A couple of minutes later, Max and Rei both looked up to find Tyson in a lake, drenched, with Kai standing above him, smirking. Kai strode back to the other boys and sat down. "Ok, I think I might go back now." He said. Max said goodbye, and that he'd come back later, with Tyson. But Rei decided to go with Kai now. 

"Kai, would you be willing to be me with me for the rest of your life?" Rei asked on the way back. "No." Kai said blankly before leaning down and whispering in Rei's ear. "Even longer…" Rei smiled and kissed Kai passionately. "I love you, Kai Hiwatari." And I will **always** love you, Rei Kon."

~~~~~ *** ~~~~

A/N: well, that's it. Crappy ending I know. And short. But this was not one of my better fics n e way. I started this chappie off as a lemon but then because of my family walking past all the time, it got too hard so I had to change it. Well, go read my other fics plz if u haven't already. And if u have, THANKU!!!!! UR DA BEST!!!! ^^ ok, well, I'm going to bed now. Or I'm going to try to sleep. Those damn fire works tho!!! Arg! But they're pretty!! Well, goodnight ppl. And byebye,

a-drop-of-rain

xx


End file.
